The Firelord's Fable
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: The war is over. Right? Well that's what the gang thought, but now the Earth Kingdom is throwing threats now the only way is to bond the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. Katara has to marry Zuko.  That isn't all. Something is very wrong with the Firelord.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I. don't. own. this.

This is after the series ends. Probable spoils some things, but I think we've all already seen everything there is to see.

This is (like I always say) movie or anime version. It doesn't matter. It'll all end the same anyways. Right M. Night? Ummm... right? I think… but maybe in the movie it'll be Zutara. I saw some hints. ;) I personally liked it, but a lot of people didn't. don't bash the movie cause I don't want to hear it.

Well... Jordan ya'll went and gave me 'another' idea. I was just rolling through comments and saw yours and thought... hmm... this gives me an idea.

XxXxX

The war is over, thanks to Avatar Aang, but the hatred was taking longer to die.

There were many things still unsettled after the war and the Fire nation had a 'lot' to make up for. Most of the stress was put on the new Firelord. And while Zuko was far better then his Father there were mysterious choices he made. Some said he was planning another war, but his friends knew better.

The Council of Elements had issued decrees. Lots of them. Who could have known that this would be the great Nation's fate after the war.

The Firelord was sick. Clear as day and everyone knew something must be done. The Council decided that he would have a wife.

There was much debate in the Council as to who should have this duty. So they went to the Northern Water Tribe, to them it is the ideal solution, they told their weaker sister tribe to the south.

The southerners object. The northerners insist. The southerners reluctantly accept. They wondered what they got themselves into. The Firelady to be…? unhappy.

XxXxX

The only thing he could concentrate on was the sound of his heavy boots reaching across the room on the marble floor. The next was the thunderous sound of the doors being thrown open.

"What is the meaning of this!" Zuko asked outraged.

The Fire Sages all looked up at him calmly from the large table in the center of the room. They had already expected Zuko's outraged accusations when they made their choice. There was no surprise.

"Firelord Zuko… please understand that it is important that you agree to this arrangement, it is wise to make an arrangement that insures -Should something happen to you-" Everyone in the room muttered their agreement. "that all is not lost and we have someone to look up to." One of the sages said.

"I don't need your proverbs, Riddick," The Firelord replied firmly.

"No. you don't, but you have no say in this matter. The deal 'will' be made like it or not. If the Earth kingdom attacks us we'll stand no chance. I doubt that they would attack us if we are engaged with their allies. They wouldn't dare attack then," Riddick said. No one made a word against him, except…

"So… you're just going to marry me off to some prattish Earthbender noble?"

"Actually no, Lord Zuko. I'm having you married some Waterbender. The Earth kingdom is full of too many different factions. Even if we had you married to one faction the rest of the rebel factions would still attack."

"But, the last of the Water Tribe's Princess's died in the siege of the North. You know that."

"That's why we are looking to the South," Riddick began. Knowing that The Firelord was suspicious already. "There is one there. The daughter of the Chief."

"But, she isn't a princess."

"Well… technically she is… in their little… 'tribe' it is the same. Just different titles."

"Ugh, please, Riddick cut to the chase."

"We all know about your failing health my lord and we know that you've re-"

"Enough!" Zuko said finally. "My health is of no concern. And I tell you it's fine."

"If something should happen and you died without a heir or a wife then Azula would be the next in line for Firelord!" Riddick finally shouted. He'd had enough. It was time for the truth.

Zuko went silent and closed his eyes against the thoughts. He couldn't let Azula take over. She was damn insane! And she would start the war again.

"Uncle…. Uncle could take over," He said desperately.

"Iroh could, but what happens when he is no more? He has no son left. You are his only family and I believe Iroh is far to old to have any young." Riddick sighed deeply. "Shall I send word to the Southerners?"

"Yes, Riddick. You and the sages tell the Council… I agree…" Everyone sighed a breath of relief.

"The Water Tribe has already agreed. I'll send word to them and have a ship sent out."

"Who is the girl anyways, Riddick. If you'd at least tell me that?" Zuko asked as he pressed a hand over his tired eyes.

"Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," Riddick replied easily.

…

"What do ya' think they're talkin' about in there?" One of the guards asked outside the door and the other shrugged passively.

All of a sudden there was an exsplosion that shock the palace, knocking the guards from their feet, they quickly jumped up, but before they could open the doors, the doors flew open and from the black cloud of smoke The Firelord stormed out.

Both men glanced at each other and ran into the room, to find some of the sages coughing from the smoke and most of the room was black and charred.

"Master Riddick!"

"I am fine. Firelord Zuko did not take the news as well as I'd hoped."

XxXxX

Luckily nobody had been hurt in the Firelord's fit of anger, but the room was totaled. Riddick pitied whoever had to rebuild it.

Stepping past the guards and into the room, he found four different fire's burning on each four sides of the room and four flags even. One fire was red with the Fire Nation flag above it, one was blue with the Water Tribe Flag another was Green with an Earth kingdom flag and the last was white with an Air Nation flag.

"My liege," Riddick said and bowed to the four Council members around the table with a map of all the nations. "The Firelord has agreed to the arranged marriage, of course aversely."

"It is within my knowledge that the Firelord's condition is worsening is it not?" The head council member asked.

"No. Not at all. As far as I know The Firelord is healthy as an ostrich-horse." He did anything to avoid this situation.

"That's a lie!" The second said.

"It's not. Really." Riddick tried.

"The Firelord is dying. There is no denying it." The head Council member said firmly. "We must make sure Azula does not take the throne at all costs!"

"Yes, Grand Master. I understand. The Water Tribe princess should be here in two days and should something happen she could take over."

"And if he fails to survive that long?"

"He's strong. You know that."

"Very well. If not it will be on your head, Riddick. You may go."

Riddick nodded and bowed before exiting the chambers.

XxXxX

"This must be some sort of joke!" Katara exclaimed.

"She's right, Dad! You can't agree to this!" Sokka was right besides his sister, backing her in this argument. He wouldn't have his baby sister marrying Zuko of all people!

"I have. The deal is already made. Katara please understand that this is the only way to keep the peace. Firelord Zuko's… well… never mind, but if you don't do this Azula 'will' take control and begin the war again."

"I won't do this Dad!" Katara said angrily and stormed out of the tent. She wouldn't marry Zuko. She wouldn't, she wouldn't, she wouldn't!

All of a sudden she found herself face to face with Aang, there stood staring at each other for a moment, before she embraced him tightly.

"Aang! You're back!" She said and pulled back to look at him.

"Yeah, I had a pretty good time at the temple. We've restored it and I've found some monks who are willing to take in all the orphans left from the war! Isn't it great?"

"That's wonderful…"

"I heard about the marriage thing…" Aang said slowly. He knew she wouldn't like this.

"I know! Can you believe it? They're trying to force me to marry him!"

"I think it's a good idea." There were a few moments of silence.

"How could you say that to me, Aang?" Katara asked.

"Calm down, Katara. I know how hard it is, but… well… Zuko isn't that bad. And… he wasn't looking so good when I saw him last… I'm worried about him. I don't know if he could handle the added stress of war with the Earth kingdom."

"So what? Why should it concern me. Zuko's just a big jerk."

"I know about the fight you had with him too," Aang added quietly, shuffling his feet. "But… I understand why he couldn't help… I mean… he's practically overrun with debt. What else can he do?"

"He could have helped my people by turning that factory into a waste site rather then dumping it all in the swamp. People live their."

"But… if he'd changed it then a lot of people would have lost their jobs."

"Aang! It's… it's just not good enough. What about the schools?"

"He can't give people money he doesn't have," Aang replied calmly. "Katara just think about it… I can't talk any sense into the Earth Kingdom. I've tried, but I can't. it's up to you. Another war 'will' brake out if we don't stop it now."

"The Fire Nation killed my Mother Aang!"

"The war killed your Mother."

She went silent then. How many other children would lose their Mothers if another war broke out? How many would die? How many would suffer.

"Y-you're right… I… I'll talk to my Father… thanks Aang."

"You're welcome, Katara. I know how angry you are, but please… make the right choice."

XxXxX

At the moment the Firelord was busy signing papers for new laws and taxes. It was indeed trying. A knock came at the door and he sighed deeply, rubbing his tired eyes briefly.

"Come in," He said, another sigh escaping.

"My Lord… Master Katara should be arriving today." The Firelord said nothing, but nodded and went back to the paper. "Firelord Zuko… perhaps you should take a rest."

"I've no time for rest, Riddick."

"I suggest you make time. You are attending a dinner tonight with a few nobles from the Earth kingdom. They… wish to discus the new schools. If you would perhaps be interested in investing some money for the school to be rebuilt."

"I can't."

"My Lord?" Riddick asked suddenly.

"I don't have that kind of money."

"Right. I understand completely. I am only afraid of how this will worsen the sensitive nature between our countries."

"I don't know anymore," Zuko said quietly.

Riddick gasped. "Wha… what do you mean?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm so tired."

"You should rest then."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

XxXxX

The silence of the room that Katara was taken to after leaving the ship was deafening.

"Is there anything I can get before heading back to my ship?" The Captain asked and it startled her slightly.

"Taking me with you?" She asked and the Captain laughed. "I wasn't kidding."

The old Captain just smiled and laughed again as he set a hand on her shoulder, like he use to do to comfort some younger soldiers when the war was still on.

"Don't worry Master Katara. His Majesty is very honorable."

She scoffed. Zuko? Honorable? It was ridiculous. She sighed deeply and took a seat on the bed as the Captain bowed and took his leave.

After being in the room for awhile she realized that it must have been 'his' room. It was far too elegant for a simple guest room. FAR too elegant.

So she waited in the room for several hours, but the Firelord never made an appearance. And she fell asleep waiting.

XxXxX

She woke to the sound of the doors bursting open and looked up quickly to find two guards leading an unsteady Firelord towards the bed. She stood quickly and looked as they set Zuko down carefully and another two men rushed through the door after them.

One of the men was dressed in all black robes and the other in red. The first was obviously a doctor and the second she was sure was a Fire Sage.

"Everyone please, leave us." The doctor called as he moved besides the bed. The guards exited immediately.

"Good morning lady Katara, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am a Fire Sage and Zuko's adviser Riddick. Now… if you will please come with me." Despite the situation the Fire Sage was calm in his formal interdiction.

She didn't really know what to say… so she nodded and followed the older man.

"What's wrong with Zuko?" She asked once they were out of the room.

"The Firelord has been sick for some time. He refuses the doctors and is causing turmoil in out great nation. Lady Katara may I asked you to refuse to him as Firelord Zuko when in public?" He stopped his brisk pace and faced her.

"I… okay?"

"Very good," Riddick nodded to himself in deep thought. "I don't believe there is time for a proper wedding so we will only be you, the Firelord and a fire sage."

"Alright, but… what does it mean for him?"

"Trust me… I would love to hold a ceremony, but the time it would take to prepare and send out all the invitations to all the nobles would take time I'm not sure he has."

"He's 'that' busy?" She asked sarcastically and Riddick only gave her a curious look.

"You were not told of the situation? Very well. Firelord Zuko will inform you when he's ready."

"Situation?" She asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing. Is there anything I can get you while I am unhindered?"

"Not that I can think of, but… I'm… sharing a room with him?" She asked apprehensively.

"Well… yes." Great. Just wonderful. She thought sarcastically and sighed deeply. "Is something wrong with those arrangements Lady Katara?" Riddick asked smirking and she swore that he had a hint of Zuko's fire in his eyes.

"Actually… no. it's nothing. Perhaps I could take a look at Zu… Firelord Zuko and see if I can take care of his sickness?"

"I doubt he would allow that," Riddick said grimly.

"Okay…" She replied uneasily at the mans sudden change. They continued walking for awhile while the rest of the palace was empty, except for the guards at the occasional door to the outside.

"I must be getting on with my duties. Is there anything you need before I depart my lady?" Riddick asked calmly.

"I don't think so…" She watched as he nodded and walked away. And at that point she realized that he had just led her around the entire place. He must have been buying time for the doctor to work.

She stood just outside the door where the guards just stood as lifeless as statues, except for the occasional blink.

"The Doctor has gone My Lady if you would like to go inside." one guard said.

"I… uhh…" Well actually… she had nowhere else to go. "Sure?"

One guard nodded and opened the door for her. It was dark inside except for the moon light shining from the window. The door was closed behind her and she jumped slightly.

"I wasn't expecting you to arrive so early."

She jumped again. She hadn't expected him to be awake or for that matter even conscious after the guards led him in.

"I can't believe you're awake," She muttered under her breath and she saw him shift in the dark to sit up more in bed making her regret her words quickly.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"'Um… I said… that um…"

"Never mind. I imagine that Riddick sent the latter days before I agreed to this… absurdity."

She didn't really know what to say. Besides… he hadn't really insulted her personally. Yet.

"I-I… heard you weren't well? Maybe I could-"

"Stay your tongue healer. I want nothing to do with your magic," He ordered curtly. Still she didn't know what to say to him.

"But you could get worse. And passing out is a pretty bad thing!"

"I've told you no once already. Why do you insist on contradicting me?"

"Why won't you let me heal you?"

"Because, I'm not sick!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Enough!" He stood immediately. She hated it. Absolutely hated it, but when Zuko was angry she found she was actually afraid of him.

It didn't help that he was taller and built heavier then she was. Although she didn't want to admit she noticed, but he had really built up a lot more muscle since she last saw him. And sick or not he was an obvious threat.

"Fine. Be that way. Stay sick and die for all I care!" She shouted and watched the burning flame deep in his eyes before he glared at her and moved to sit back on the bed. She realized what she said and she also realized how truly sick he was. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care!" He sighed again. "Just don't speak to me… Waterbender…"

"Why didn't you help us? You promised, Zuko. You made us all a promise and you broke it."

"I broke a lot of promises."

"Why?"

"Because I had no choice! I'm doing what I do for a good reason!" He finally shouted and dropped his face back into his hands.

She shook her head slowly even though he wasn't looking at her. She turned away and moved towards the window where the moonlight showed.  
The garden below was inviting, and the night and air was sultry in the Fire Nation summer.

She wasn't use to the heat of the Fire Nation just yet, but she'd been told numerous time she would be soon enough. Somehow… she doubted it.

Zuko's coughing fit pulled her from her thoughts. She would have asked to heal him, to help him, but she would be rebuked if she made another attempt. How did he believe she was the wrong one here?

"Katara… I'm sorry."

She was taken aback. "Does that mean you want me to heal you?"

"No," He replied firmly.

Again he surprised her. She had thought that he would be saying sorry for a reason. For the reason to get her to heal him, but he seemed more cynical then ever.

Or even possible he was inept. Maybe being Firelord was finally breaking what was left of his already broken spirit. Maybe the stress was what was killing him.

Then again wasn't Zuko suppose to be the epitome of grace and elegance? He stood up and walked to the door slowly.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well… we can't share a room until we're married. Wouldn't want to start rumors about me being a deviant."

"But this is 'your' room."

"We'll… I wanted you to be more comfortable. Besides… I don't sleep much these days." He was silent for a moment before he walked out.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She glanced around the blood red curtains and into the night. All this red just made her miss home. She wanted to go home.

XxXxX

The hot Fire Nation sun warmed through the wind in between the curtains and prevented any amount of sleep. Katara sighed deeply and got up. Only a few minutes into dressing she heard a knock at the door.

"Um… come in?" She hesitated. And the door opened to reveal Riddick.

"Lady Katara… the fire sage is waiting."

"Today?" She asked her voice higher then she'd intender. "I have to marry him today?"

"Well… yes. I'm afraid we can't afford to waste anymore time," Riddick replied uneasily. "Please… I have a dress ready for you."

"Okay… okay… I can do this," She assured herself quietly. She had to do this or the Earth kingdom would attack and start another war. Aang had already tried speaking to them. This really was the only way.

Riddick left the room and a few women entered the room with a red dress with traces of blue. She imagined it had a lot of work put into it. The Fire Nation knew no blue.

"I can do this." She repeated to herself.

XxXxX

When she entered the empty thorn room she was surprised that it really was only them and a fire sage. The two glanced at her as the doors closed behind her. Making her jump slightly.

"Come, now please Master Katara," The fire sage said firmly. She headed toward them at the other end of the room and felt extremely uncomfortable.

How could she possible feel comfortable marrying the Firelord, because water and fire DID NOT mix. She briefly wondered what he thought about things, before deciding she didn't care.

But… then again… she could help but notice (even though he was unusually pale due to his sickness) that Zuko was actually handsome. She hated that she thought that.

Once she was right besides him he kneeled in front of the fire sage and briefly glanced at her. She followed his lead and kneeled besides him in front of the elderly man.

The Fire sage babbled about some blessing, she hadn't really paid attention to.

"You look nice…" She heard Zuko whisper. She didn't know what to say again. When she was around him she seemed to lose her vocabulary. She didn't know why.

"Zuko… you are son of Firelord Ozai and Firelady Ursa. Nephew of General Iroh. Grandson of Firelord Azulon and brother of princess Azula. Correct?" The fire sage asked.

"Yes," Zuko replied hesitantly.

"Katara… you are daughter of Chief Hakoda and Kaya. Sister of Sokka. Correct?"

"Yes," Her reply was unlike Zuko's. She was proud of her family. She was surprised, but Zuko seemed ashamed.

"Firelord Zuko will you promise to be loyal to your wife? To protect her and love her until you… die?"

"I will."

"Master Katara will you promise to be loyal to your husband and obey and honor him?" The fire sage asked and she felt a little anger boil under. Why did she have to obey him and all he had to do was protect her? She could very well protect herself. "Master Katara?"

Zuko slowly glanced at her, question in his eyes. Surly she wouldn't back out 'now' of all times.

"I will," She replied, although she didn't want to.

The sage turned his back on them momentarily and for the slightest moment she thought she saw confusion in even Zuko's eyes.  
The elderly man turned back with a cup and handed it to Zuko.

"Now drink and bind your souls through the fire." glancing at the seemingly black liquid Zuko drank some and his face remained passive as he handed the cup to her. She had no idea what the stuff was, but as she took a few sips she felt like gagging. "You may go and consummate the marriage."

Katara was about to protest when she felt Zuko take her arm and haul her up to her feet. As soon as they were a few feet away he decided to speak.

"It can be quick and be over with or you can chose to lie, but it will have to be done eventually." He could have been talking about the weather he was so casual. It was uncomfortable.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. It's your choice." She hadn't even noticed they'd arrived at the door to his room. She inwardly screamed at the thought.

She stood in the open doorway for a few moments and watched as Zuko headed into the bathroom for awhile. She had to think what would be best. Perhaps… all she had to do was once and never be bothered again? Was it too much to hope for?

He came back into the room and she knew she had to chose right now.

"Would it… be okay if we just waited?"

"I said it was your choice." He nodded slowly. "Very well, Waterbender, but be sure to lie to the sages."

He got into bed and pulled the blankets over himself. Had he nothing else to say? Apparently, but she hadn't expected marrying him today in the first place. Everyone seemed to be in such a hurry in this nation.

Back at the Water Tribe things were slow and calm and oh so peaceful. She missed it already. She found herself standing there silently. What would she do now? She really didn't want to be in the same bed as he was, but there didn't seem to be much choice.

Hesitantly she got into bed besides him and made sure she was as far away from him as she could be and facing away. Though as far away as she was in the big bed she could still feel the heat coming off him.  
He was a firebender of course, but it just made her remember when they were in that cave together when she had been close to him. He was warm.

XxXxX

TBC...

Hmmm... what's wrong with Zuko?

Listenin' to That's something to be proud of by Montgomery Gentry. I was born and riased country and I'm damn proud, but I'm certainly not a hillbilly. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; DOn't own it. I just like to write about it! ;) 

XxXxX

Katara didn't really remember falling asleep, but she had somehow. She sat up and sighed deeply. She was alone, thankfully. Well… okay… that didn't last long.

The door opened and Zuko appeared, looking tired as ever. He briefly glanced at her before retreating to the bathroom again. She heard his retching and winced.

"Are you okay?" She was met by silence. "Zuko?"

"Leave me alone."

"Fine. You don't have to be mean about it."

The door opened abruptly and she inched back. She didn't falter as she met his challenging eyes. He didn't seem to happy with her at the moment, but he sighed.

"You're right," He said and she felt her jaw drop. He'd told her she was right? "I'd like you to attend dinner with me tonight. We have some important nobles from the Earth Kingdom. Plus… the avatar and his wife will be here."

"Aang and Toph are coming!" She was ecstatic. This was great news.

"Yes. They'll be staying for a week." He replied, digging through his desk for… (she didn't know what) something. He apparently found it. A piece of paper that he took and stuffed inside his shirt.

"What about you?' She asked as he got to the door.

"What about me?" He stopped and faced her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He scoffed. "I've told you this before. Leave me alone."

"Was that a 'yes'?" He was gone by the time she asked that. She sighed and glared after him.

XxXxX

Katara had to be escorted by four guards to dinner. Although she thought it was ridiculous that she needed anyone at all to protect her.

The guards at the door bowed and opened them allowing them through. She was finally away from the four guards, because they stayed outside.

"Katara!" Aang said happily, but then went silent as Toph elbowed him. "I-I mean… Firelady Katara!"

"What?" She asked confused. "Aang you're one of my best friends. You don't have to-" Zuko cleared his throat and indicated the two nobles also at the table. "To… um… be so… humbled…?"

"Of course I do My Lady!" Aang said cheerfully. Playing along.

"Ah," The man in green spoke up. "So this is the famous Master Katara. It is an honor to meet you your highness."

"Katara," Zuko began. "This is general," He sighed and rolled his eyes discreetly. "Sho and his wife… Lady… Eli." He shook his head slight and blinked a few times as his vision blurred and he forgot momentarily.

"Firelord Zuko are you feeling alright?" General Sho asked, smirking. Katara didn't like that look the general had towards Zuko. Like he enjoyed that fact that he was sick.

She moved to take her seat besides him. She set her hand over his under the table and he glanced at her as she laced her fingers with his, silently asking if he was okay. His eyes were misted over and dull. He probable wasn't thinking straight.

He shook his head once more and glanced up at the General firmly.

"Do I look like a fool to you General?" Zuko asked and Sho's head jerked up slightly form looking at the plate. He realized his mistake.

"N-n-no Firelord. I was merely making an observation. It's just… you seem… well?" Sho asked nervously and Zuko let it drop.

"This wine is won-der-ful." Eli slurred. And everyone glanced at the woman who had begun giggling at apparently nothing.

"Ahem… darling… perhaps it is time to lay off the wine? Hmm?" Sho asked. He smiled and chuckled as he took her cup from her. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Firelord Zuko… if we could get back to business… these are very serious accusations. Some people are still hoping to go to war with the Fire Nation."

"I'm very well aware of the rebels, Sho. But I'm in no position to be able to fight off another revolution in the Earth Kingdom. Do you not understand that is why the alliance was formed? Why do you think I got married?" Zuko asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Katara asked suddenly. Sho's eyes widened as he realized what the Firelord said. Zuko also realized this mistake.

The doors the dining room opened and three young men entered. They were Earth Kingdom also. Zuko sighed deeply. Not now. He begged silently.

"Firelord Zuko!" A guard announced. "General Sho's sons have arrived."

"Late at that," Sho commented sourly to his boys. He wasn't too happy.

"Forgive us Father." The eldest said smirking. "We were pursuing our next conquest." his two brothers snickered at this and Katara thought they were rude to say such things. She knew exactly what they meant.

"Firelady these are my sons. My oldest," Sho indicated who just spoke. "Ryan, my second eldest Shang and my youngest Ali. And boys! You're royal blood! Act like it!"

Zuko sighed again and buried his face in his hands.

"Sho… please listen me. I need you to help me keep the peace. You have an army under your command, use it." Zuko pleaded.

"I cannot Firelord. I can't have my people thinking that I've turned against them. Even so there are other generals with other armies. Do you really believe I can stop this?" Sho asked as he set his cup down.

"I suppose you're right," Zuko said.

"What did you mean earlier Zuko?" Katara asked firmly and she saw his shoulders stiffen. He'd thought she'd stopped when they were interrupted.

"Not now, Katara," He said between clinched teeth. It was certainly a fair warning. She stood up and he knew this would be bad. Even Aang made a strangled gasp.

"No! tell me you mean! this whole thing is all a lie. Why didn't you help me in the first place? You're in charge of a whole nation you could have at least helped us rebuild the village that 'you' destroyed!"

"That's enough, Katara!" He yelled and stood himself. The General was looking at him expectantly. He took her by the arm and led her from the room as roughly as he could. "Aang keep the guest entertained until I get back."

ONce they were out into the hallway and the door was closed behind them Zuko's lost his temper and backed her into the wall.

"Zu-"

"What did you think you were doing?" He asked outraged and his shout echoed through the hallways. "I have my reputation to keep! Do you want them to think I can't handle my own wife?"

"You don't have a right to even touch me!" She argued and she felt the heat coming off him increase.

"If my people think I can't control my own wife then they'll think I can't control my country! Are you mad? Yell at me in private all you want, BUT WHEN WE'RE IN PUBLIC I'M IN CHARGE! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" He leaned his face closer to hers and she found she had nowhere to run to. His voice was a harsh whisper, a sharp contrast to his outburst. "I will not allow you to disgrace me in front of a General. I will not allow you to disgrace me in front of my people and I WILL NOT have my nation thinking me weak because you chose to defy me."

"I-I-" She could only stutter. She couldn't speak and worst of all she didn't know if he would dare hurt her or not. She watched his eyes darken.

"Am I understood?" He asked, his eyes flickering like a flame. She nodded slowly and he smirked then kissed her roughly. She grabbed his robes tightly and didn't know what to do, but he pulled away just as abruptly and walked away. "Go back to the bedroom and we'll finish discussing this later."

Her eyes widened. Finish the conversation… or what he just started. She didn't like the thought of it, but she wouldn't have a choice if that was what he decided.

XxXxX

So Katara waited uneasily in the room, she hoped dreadfully bad that he would just yell at her and leave her be.

The door opened and Zuko stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The door shutting felt like a death sentence.

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Which… thing?" She asked and swallowed hard. He looked at her like she was stupid with his jaw dropped.

"Please! Tell me you were listening. I don't want to repeat myself," He scolded. "Will you listen while we're in the presence of nobles?"

"Oh, that… yes. I mean… I-I understand that, but… what did you mean about marrying me?" She didn't know if this was a wise set of words. Considering what had just happened.

He dropped his arms to his side and stepped closer to her, but seeing her back up he froze.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to make a point. Please… forgive me?" He words were far softer then they had been.

"Only if you apologize for not helping my tribe when they needed it most… and for yelling at me earlier," She said and he sighed. She sat on the bed and was startled as he got down on his knees in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, but my advisers wouldn't allow it and the economy is very fragile. Please understand. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He met her eyes and she had no idea what to say yet again.

"That… was easier then I thought."

"Fight with me all you want in here, but not when people are around. It's all I ask of you." He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "If we're going to be married let's try to get along."

"Um… okay…" She said quietly. He moved closer to her and she tried to back up, but found she was too scared to move. She felt his breath against her lips. It had hints of ginseng tea. A knock at the door interrupted, luckily. She added.

He stood and went to the door. She hadn't paid attention to who it was or what they were saying. She was too busy wondering what was happening here.  
Of course he was her husband, but it was forced. Did he really have more then just platonic feelings towards her?

"I understand, thank you. Tell him I would be glad to receive his company." Zuko replied to whatever the man just said. He closed the door and turned back to her. "My Uncle will be coming for a visit."

"Uh-huh," She muttered, but she really didn't care whether Iroh were here or not. Sure the man was nice, but it didn't concern her.

Another knock caused the Firelord's face to fall and his shoulders slump. For the first time she noticed how truly weary he was, adding the sickness to his duties and he was most likely to have a heart attack.  
Not that, that would be a bad thing… no. that was a terrible thought.

She barely noticed him leave she was so occupied with her thoughts. She spent the night alone again, not that she minded. She'd actually preferred that to sleeping WITH him. That would be rather troublesome.

XxXxX

Zuko sighed deeply as he listened to the petitions. There were so many, Katara was forced to attend with him, although all she had to do was sit there and look… queen like. Or whatever.

"Milord, Noblewoman Lil is here to ask help for the city of Agnon. General Sho will speak against her." Riddick informed.

"Firelord," The noblewoman began. "you made Agnon part of your great nation. It is only fair that you protect it. All we ask are soldiers to protect the people from the raiders."

"Milord… our forces are stretched thin as it is. If we spread them out anymore then we will be vulnerable to attack. Besides… how much damage can a few raiding parties do?" The General said, a smug smirk gracing his lips.

"That isn't fair! You promised protection! Our people are part of YOUR nation. They are your people! You must protect them!" The Noblewoman shouted.

"This would be a mistake, Firelord." General Sho said firmly.

Zuko closed his eyes tightly and sighed deep. Riddick leaned over, Katara could barely hear his whispered warnings.

"Firelord Zuko… The General is right. I do believe that they deserve soldiers, but… with what's happened recently…" Riddick sighed. "Think of the economy. If you say yes it could be catastrophic."

Katara watched the tension in his shoulders tighten like a rope, ready to snap at any moment. She was worried. She didn't know what to tell him. She had hoped some advice would help… but not now.  
The stress was tremendous. Torn between doing the right thing… and doing what would help the entire nation.

"General," Zuko started and the Sho smiled. "Prepare your troops. Deploy them to the Agnon fort." The room was silent a moment and Sho's face had fallen deeply.

"As you wish… Sire." Sho bowed.

"The Firelord has made his decision!" Riddick declared loudly. "Agnon will be protected!"

"Milord…" The Noblewoman said. "If we could rebuild the garden district it would save lives… after all… you DID destroy it during the fight with Ozai."

"Fire Lord Zuko," General Sho said. "It's ridiculous! Why spend that money? It was already worth nothing."

"I-" Zuko had begun to say something, but then went silent and looked to his Royal adviser. Riddick cleared his throat. "I can't. it won't be funded."

"Milord!" The Noblewoman yelled.

"Perfect choice, Firelord. You are wise indeed." The General said.

"The Firelord has spoken. It is final," Riddick said.

In the silence insuring after, Katara could only stare at Zuko. He didn't help them, but… now she understood… he really didn't have a choice.

XxXxX

Entering his bedroom he kicked over the table in the center of the room. Katara couldn't help, but flinch when he slammed his fist into the wall. After he'd finished destroying the majority of the room he collapsed into the chair in the corner of the room and buried his face in his hands.

"Damn it all to hell!"

"Zuko-"

"Shut up!"

She sighed deeply and let her shoulders slump. This was not going well. She took the risk of getting caught in the fire and set her hand gentle on his shoulder.

"I understand why you did what you did now," She said quietly. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize that it was like this for you."

He lowered his hands and stared up at her. What did this mean? what exactly was she apologizing for? The silence mixed with darkness made him weary.

"Don't apologize to me." He said abruptly, it surprised her. "I should apologize to you. I should be helping your people, but I've failed to do so. Please… fulfill any punishment you feel fit."

She was confused. What was that suppose to mean? he had never thought to apologize for anything. Never. Why was he choosing now to do so?

"Wha… what?"

When again a frantic knock interrupted, she felt the heat coming off him. His shoulder felt close to fire, so she removed her hand and backed away, so he could stand.

Moving to the door he jerked it open.

"What do you want?" A frozen Aang stood there, Toph standing somewhere behind him. Leaning on the wall. "I'm… sorry Aang."

"I was just worried about the things that happened over dinner the other night and haven't had a chance to speak with you about it yet," Aang informed him and sighed. "Could we talk… in private?"

"Alright." He glanced behind him at Katara before giving her a look that warned for her to behave with the Avatar's wife. He knew those two got into trouble all the time when they were younger.

The two men left to discuss their business. Political trips were boring, but they needed to be done.

"So, how's life being married to Sparky?" Toph asked, looking (well not really 'looking' per say) at her nails before smiling smugly. And Katara cringed. What was Toph getting at? Uhhh-ohh... Was Katara's thoughts at the moment.

XxXxX

TBC...

Hahaha. What trouble could those two possible get into? Them? nonesense. lol. Any ideas of trouble the two could get into? Remeber... reviews make me write faster. Oh... and for those others out there who are telling me my story is 'shit'... IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT YOU DON"T HAVE TO READ IT. That's all I have to say about that.

Other wise... hope you all had a good Easter. God bless!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I own this? No.

Last chapter. I am bone dry on ideas.

XxXxX

Katara and Toph walked the grounds for awhile together. Toph had a sneaky smirk and Katara was just waiting for the little smart comments the young girl kept getting in.  
In the meanwhile Katara had smiled at the young girl feeding the turtle-ducks. The girl smiled and waved back.

"Firelady Katara! You want to meet my friends?" the girl grinned happily and ran over to them. She tugged on Katara's dress and she smiled once more.

"Hello, Elle." Katara said and Toph smirked.

"See the new turtle-ducks? You'll never guess what I named them!"

"Hmmm…. Let me guess… Aang?" Katara asked, in a teasing tone.

"No, silly!"

"Elle!" The girl's mother stood by the water, waving her daughter over.

"Oh, sorry, Firelady! I have to go!" Elle ran off waving and Katara waved back. She turned back to Toph, who was smirking.

"I know their names. I met Elle a couple days ago. You'll never believe what she named them."

"Oh… I figure not."

"So," Toph began and Katara flinched. "did you guys do it yet?""

"Toph!" Katara scolded.

"Well?"

"No."

"I knew it." Toph smirked again. "Why not?"

"Come on. I don't want to talk about this right now."

A guard came running and Katara made a face suddenly. The man panted out of breath as he stopped before her.

"Milady! The Firelord has collapsed!" The guard said.

XxXxX

Running down the hallway Katara saw the guards gathered around the room. She pushed past them and found Iroh next to his unconscious Nephew. When was he called in? she wondered as she approached the bed and set a hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"I can watch him for now. Why don't you get some sleep?" She asked and he nodded, before walking to the door slowly.

"Please… take good care of him."

"I will."

XxXxX

It was sometime during early morning the Firebender woke. He sat up and glanced at the sleeping Waterbender to his left.  
He didn't make a sound as he got up and headed to the door.

"Zuko." He heard the firm voice and froze.

"I don't have time for this." He said.

"If you're dead you want have any time at all!"

"That doesn't matter anyway. I'm dying now. I can feel it. I can feel everything inside failing. All the internal organs are shutting down." He pressed a hand to the door and supported his weight with it. Before he pulled it open and closed it behind him, grabbing a spear from a guard and barring the door.

"Zuko! What are you doing?"

"I am going to tell you everything… the alliance… me marrying you… none of it worked. So… the only way out of another war is a duel with the leader of the Earth Kingdom resistance."

"You're too sick!"

"None of that matters anymore."

"What about Aang! He can stop this without violence!"

"No, Katara, he can't. he tried. That's what we talked about. This is the only way without more people being killed." A long deep sigh of exasperation escaped. "I'm sorry… but… to be honest… I really… love you."

"Zuko, please, don't do this!" She begged, slamming a palm against the door.

"Sorry." He ordered the guard to watch the door and the guard said not a word, but complied.

XxXxX

Katara had sat down on the bed, after trying everything to get out. Nothing worked and the windows were far too high to jump from. The stupid guard had refused to let her out, even after numerous threats of terrible, terrible things happening to him when she got out.

Finally the door opened and she was completely shocked at what she saw. Two gauds on either side of their Firelord. He pushed the two off of him roughly and dragged himself to the bed, before collapsing in it.  
And before he knew it was practically mauled by Katara. He winced as she crushed him in a hug.

"Big, stupid jerk!" She scolded. She pulled away from him and looked at how weary he seemed and then glanced at the door where Iroh,, Riddick, Aang and Toph stood. They had sad expressions also. "Please…" She said. "Please, just let me heal you."

"Sorry," He smiled weakly and grasped her hand, but barely. He had no grip anymore. Not with how sick he was. Her gaze lowered to the other arm cradled at his side.

"It's broken." She took his arm, but he winced and pushed her away.

She watched the pained look on his face, but also guilt.

"Don't… give me that look." He said wearily. He chuckled softly and she began to feel pity. There was a certain happiness in his eyes as he couldn't stop laughing, before his eyes teared up.

"It'll be okay…" She said softly, stroking her fingers through his hair.

XxXxX

Three weeks later…

The day was a day of mourning for some. Even Aang had a few tears in his eyes and Toph had to comfort him.

Katara didn't know what to say to be honest. It was a dreadful lose.

"I c-can't… b-believe… Z-Zuko died!" The young girl sobbed whipping tears away. Katara set a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Elle…" Katara began, but was cut off by Aang.

"I can't believe Katara is a widow now!" Aang was in shock, total and utter shock. She just wondered why he to phrase it that way.

"Yes…" Riddick cleared his throat. "We… are here to overseer our beloved… Zuko… as he is put to rest. He will be missed."

"That was most excellent, Riddick." Iroh said solemnly.

"Thank you, General Iroh." Riddick replied.

As the funeral ended and everyone headed back, Katara sighed deeply. Maybe she could have healed him? Well… now she would never know.

"I still… feel really, really weird… to have a turtle-duck named after me." Zuko said from the bathroom and she glanced at the door.

"You should have been there. Katara the turtle-duck is now a widow with three children." She told him and heard him chock and cough up the water he had tried to down.

"Please… let's not bring it up ever again." He asked, collapsing into bed next to her. She gripped his shirt and inched closer to him.

"Agreed." She waited as he sighed, knowing he had something else to say.

"Oh… Uncle has been pestering me about Grandchildren again. Just to warn you. He's going to bug you to no end."

"Oh, boy. Again? Well… I think I can handle it. Besides… we probably don't have to wait much longer."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well… my dear wife… I think we had better spread the news as soon as possible. Probably a dinner part would be the best way."

"Oh, of course loving husband."

"Rules?"

"Yes, yes. No fighting in public view. Then when the part ends and we get back here I can abuse you all I want."

Both burst out laughing. While they did love one another it was VERY far fetched from the nice act they had in public.

"Well… this will be a long dinner party."

"I look forward to it."

XxXxX

End

Sorry if the ending is crappy. I got bored. But who thought Zuko was dead? Raise of hands!

Anyways… thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless you.


End file.
